callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the Pack-A-Punch weapons and the differences between them and the normal versions of the weapon. Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Colt M1911 vs C-3000 .357 Magnum vs .357 Upgraded Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurai Machine Guns B.A.R. vs The Widow Maker FG42 vs 420 Impeller M1919 Browning Machine Gun vs B115 Accelerator MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled Panzerschreck vs Longinus Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FN FAL vs EPC WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5k vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid and Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Special Weapons Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury Trivia General *Some Pack-a-Punch weapons have the number 115 in their name, a reference to Ununpentium. *A few Pack-a-Punch weapons have numbers that stand for letters, a reference to "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H) *Pack-a-Punch weapons have a different style of camouflages in Black Ops than they did in World at War *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 becomes golden when upgraded in Black Ops only in Der Riese. Weapons *In Der Riese it is possible to Pack-a-Punch a Mosin-Nagant , a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip (The Smuff Box) and a Arisaka (The Eviscerator) through modding (which were cut from the final game). Since Treyarch referred to the Arisaka as the Type 99, this caused many players to mistake it for the Type 99 LMG, which could also be acquired through modding, but without a Pack-a-Punched variant. *Weapons' upgraded names mostly include references to internet slang and 115, while dual-wielded weapons are invariably *blank* and *blank* where the removal of 'and' would render an existing name. *Most Pack-a-Punch weapons sound the same when they fire. *Internet "leet" references include; **.357 Plus 1 K1L-u is leet for ".357 Plus I Kill You" **Baracuda FU-A11 is leet for "Baracuda Fuck You All" **F1W Nitrogen Cooled is leet for "FTW Nitrogen Cooled" ('FTW' is an acronym for 'For The Win') **C-3000 b1at-ch35 is leet for "See you biatches" for see, 000 for you, and 'biatches' is slang for 'bitches' **AK-74fu2 is leet for "AK74 Fuck you too" **G16-GL35 is leet for "Giggles". **AUG-50M3, is leet for AUG-SOME, which is a portmanteau of AUG and the word "Awesome". *The Commando becoming the Predator could be a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's films. *Sally is a reference to the M1911 pistol on the cover of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The name Mustang for the second pistol might have came from the classic song "Mustang Sally". *M72 Anarchy is a reference to "Anarchy" being the opposite of "Law". *The Olympia's upgraded name name is Hades, a reference to the Greek underworld and leader. Olympia is where the Greek Gods reside, besides Hades, making Hades opposite with Olympia. *FN FAL can be pronounced as "FUCKING FAIL" or "EFFIN FAIL", while EPC WN can be pronounced as "EPIC WIN". *When the CZ75 Dual Wield is upgraded, it will become the Calamity & Jane, a reference to Calamity Jane, known for her claim of being an acquaintance of Wild Bill Hickok *The HS-10 is transformed into Typhoid and Mary, a reference to Typhoid Mary, who infected and killed over sixty people with typhoid without her own knowledge. *The Python and Cobra are both families of snakes and revolvers made by Colt. *The Raid, upgraded version of the Stakeout, is obviously a reference to how, a stakeout is when police wait outside a criminals house, and a raid is when they burst in, the exact opposite of a Stakeout. *The M14 upgraded is called the Mnesia, which can be interperated as amnesia. *The China Lake's camo covers the entire gun, including the wood 'pump', which usually in some other guns, woods will not have its camouflage while only the metallic parts are. Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Der Riese